Anger of the Night
by HHRyvr
Summary: When Alchemy goes wrong it goes wrong in a bad way. Full Summary is the first chapter. This is my take on a merger of the two anime series.
1. Summary

When Alchemy goes wrong it goes wrong in a bad way. Six months after Al has been returned to his body. (mix of brotherhood and the orginal Anime) Ed having been able to keep his Alchemy but still has an automail leg. However, one day while working on a project for Roy Mustang, who is not furer yet, there is an explosion in the lab that ed is working in. He is knocked out and in a coma for a month. When he wakes up he has no site, lost his right arm, agian, and is horridly scarred from the blast. With him blind and forced to get Automail for his arm agian. He sinks into a deep depression. Roy mustang, who is still his commanding officer to an extent due to his working in the lab on alchemy, takes care of him and tries to help him find his way back. However, if things could not get any worse he is kidnapped, tortured, and then brutely raped then left for dead. He finds himself with no idea where he is and naked. It is by pure dumb luck he finds himself running into Roy just hours after he had gone missing.  
Can roy help Ed deal with his blindness, as well as he later trauma? Will he regain his sight and if not what will he do with his life.


	2. Chapter One

Fullmetal Alchemist:

Anger of the Night

_Chapter One_

_The Accident_

_The darkness flooded his vision and while he could still hear and smell the sounds of what could have been a battle he could not for the life of him get the darkness to leave his line of sight. The world was now awash in a view of utter blackness and try as he might he could not get the darkness to retreat and allow him to see what was going on. The sounds around him seemed muffled and though he was sure he could hear someone calling his name he could not figure out why they sounded so far away. Finally the dizziness that he had been feeling for a while since that sudden darkness was allowed to drag him off to the dark silence that would leave its mark on him for the rest of his life._

"Over here," called the young First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye called to Major Alex Louis Armstrong as they sifted through the debris of the destroyed lab. "It's him," she said sadly.

"Is he?" ask Major Armstrong.

"I don't know but it looks bad, his right arm is gone again. His burnt pretty bad and that is all I can tell right now. I do know we had better get him to the ambulance before Colonel Mustang gets here. You know how his about him since his return to duty under him." Lieutenant Hawkeye urged so she didn't sound as though she was giving an order to Major Armstrong who out ranked her.

"I am on it," Armstrong, a big guy with more than enough muscles to spare, pick up the body of this person who still wore the telltale red coat even in the lab where most wore white coats. The Major carried him out and past the Colonel to the awaiting military ambulance and placed him down on the gurney in a manner that most people would not have thought possible given his size.

"He looked better when he was bandaged up as child when he lost that arm the first time," Colonel Roy Mustang said glumly as he surveyed the remains of the lab that injured man was just carried from. "Fullmetal, really out did himself this time. Was anyone else injured or killed?" He asked not sure if he really wanted to know.

"Sir, it appears Major Edward Elric of the 1st lab was able to get everyone to safety and was securing the door when the explosion occurred. It is clear that he was unable to effectively shield himself from the blast and took the full brunt of the blast before slamming into the wall nearly thirteen feet away from the door. He was unconscious when he was discovered. If it had not been for his instance of wearing his red coat I doubt he would have been this quickly, Sir," Hawkeye reported efficiently as always for her commanding officer.

"Very good, I want a preliminary report within the hour and a full report by end of day tomorrow. I am going to meet Fullmetal at the hospital and get a prognosis from the doctors there," Roy didn't even wait for Riza to respond before he was out of the room and half way up the stairs.

Riza just shook her head but made a mental note to call Winry when they got back to the office. She not only was Edward's automail mechanic but also his closest friend. Word would need to be sent to Alphonse Elric as well to notify him of his brother's condition. The extent of Ed's injuries would not be known until after the doctor can look at him when he arrived at the hospital. Thankfully Edward was able to make the most of his alchemy and give himself a wonderful non-combat style of a job within the military. This would mean that his medical expense would be covered and if he was deemed to be persistently disabled, he would receive the best veteran care that the military could give. Edward was a hero of the people and to treat him any less would be disrespectful. Riza was hopeful that it would not be needed but just in case.

The ride to the hospital was rather dismal with the EMT and the two alchemists. Roy was in deep thought going over mental of all Ed's previously submitted reports. Something that Ed would do each and every week, albeit a bit begrudged by his required reports. If it had not been Mustang's request to work on this project Ed might not have been in the lab the last few months since his temporary leave to aid in his brother's rehab before he left for Xing.

Roy had asked him to work on some medical aspects of alchemy in terms of helping soldier's after war or traumatic events to allow them to gain some kind of solace from the mental agony that they suffered, as a result of their tour of duty or involvement in battles.

Roy and Ed had argued that ethical implications for such a thing would make it more like mind control than anything else and while it was meant to help the battle hardened warriors, Ed had not liked the idea. Roy gave his word that until it could be set up for a more ethical and practical use, all findings and reports were strictly in the jurisdiction of Mustang. It was on a need to know basis for anyone outside Roy's inner office. This, of course, consisted of Mustang, Hawkeye, Armstrong, Breda, Fuery, Falman, and Havoc as well as Edward and Alphonse Elric, Al being a civilian consultant when and if he was ever in town again. However, as long as Al was not back in Central he was not in the loop until such time he was back in the same country as his brother. Very little of the files or reports that was truly kept on the military grounds and all recorders were closely guarded by Ed with a strict code that only he and Mustang knew. It was the only way Ed would even consider such a research project.

The final restriction that Ed had insisted on or it was a no go was that access was highly restricted and only Ed knew the actual final outcome of the experiments this would require some subterfuge of the military. The rotation of assistances was no more than a month. It sounded strange however it meant that no one was able to complete miss use the final product since no one truly knew what was being done. Mostly the assistances where there to record or manage the experiments but not actually do any of the arrays or handling of science aspects.

At the hospital

"What happened? Edward!" gasped Dr. Tim Marcoh as he ran up to the gurney.

"Explosion in the first lab. Still determining the cause but it is possible that it was alchemic in nature." Armstrong quickly stated when Mustang failed to answer.

"Ok I see," said Marcoh. He was already performing a preliminary assessment of Edwards's condition before they had even entered the emergency treatment room. He then shooed everyone out of the room save for Roy. Nothing the Doctor said would make him leave Ed's side so Marcoh just worked around him as best he could. However, after a bit of awkward fumbling to treat Ed's injuries the doctor could not take it anymore. "Colonel Mustang, I realize you want a complete report at to Edwards's condition but I can't do that with you in this small room and in my way. Please do both of us a favor and step out of the room now."

Reluctantly, Roy did step out of the room but he didn't leave the hallway as he waited for the doctor to finish his assessments of the Fullmetal Alchemist's condition. However, Roy knew that Ed's condition was not as mild as it appeared. This train of thought didn't and couldn't prepare him for what he would learn in the next few hours about his young subordinate.


	3. Chapter Two

Fullmetal Alchemist:

Anger of the Night

_Chapter Two:_

_The Truth of Darkness_

"Colonel," came Marcoh's voice from behind the curtain that as he started washing his hands of the blood.

"How is he?"

"Once he wakes up we will know more. Physically I see nothing wrong with him. His minor wounds will heal rather fast thanks to his other condition. But it appears that he suffered a pretty bad blow to the back of the head. He is slightly responsive to stimuli and his breathing is only slightly labored which is normal when you have bruised ribs. However, it's his eyes I am worried about. When I shine a light in them they are not responsive like normal eyes would be. I can tell he is in a coma healing I do expect him to make a full recovery and him being in the coma should help him stay still for his reattachment of his automail ports and connections. But if he is out for too long he may never wake up." The doctor explained bluntly as well as sadly. Professionally he explained everything perfectly but in since he cared a lot about the boy and was deeply saddened by this turn of events for the boy so young.

"Is there anything you can do for him or that I can do for him?" The colonel wasn't use to being so helpless for the young man nor seeing him so helpless and weak. Roy had seen this young man up walking just hours after having his belly nearly ripped open and yet now he was laying here so weak. Roy could not even fathom those words in the same sentence as Fullmetal.

"I am afraid all we can do is offer as much support as possible and someone should sit with him and talk to him on a regular basis until he is able to leave the hospital. At this point I have no idea if or when he will wake up, however, contacting his family and next of kin should be done as soon as possible. That is just precaution and is standard procedure," the doctor came around and placed a sad hand on Roy's shoulder. "Roy, I will be honest here it's not clear if he will ever wake up but after one month he will need to be either placed in a special home or taken back to his family to allow them to care for his basic needs. He is going to need 24/7 care while he is unconscious and after one month he is automatically given a medical discharge from active duty and give full veteran status. I don't think I have to tell you what that means right," the doctor asked sounding rather sad and broken hearted.

"I understand. I can arrange for a private room here or at my office. Either way he will be fully cared for until he awakens," Roy told Marcoh. 'Full….Ed, I promise I will find a way to bring you back again.' Roy silently promised to the young man whom he had started to see as someone whom he cared for deeply.

_**20 Minutes later**_

"Colonel Mustang," Major Alex Louis Armstrong stood saluting him in classic Armstrong style. "Lieutenant Hawkeye asked me to come see you for the status update and to let you know that Miss Rockbell will be in town first thing tomorrow evening."

"Thank you, Major," said Roy giving a half-hearted smile and return salute. "He is in a coma for now and he is responding to most stimuli, his eyes maybe damaged and of course his right arm is again. If he doesn't wake up in a month they will discharge him out of the hospital and the military with full veteran benefits for the rest of his days. I am sure he will wake up soon. I just know it." Roy babbled at the last bit just before he slumped to the chair beside Ed's bed.

"Colonel," Armstrong was at his side, quickly to keep him from falling from his chair. When he noted the small snores and realized that the Colonel had finally succumb to his exhaustion that now surrounded almost everyone.

_**The next Afternoon**_

"You do realize that this is totally unfair of you Colonel Mustang to expect me to work on him when he is not conscious. I bet that it's your fault he is in this condition correct," snapped Winry Rockbell, due to the many loses the village had suffered as a result of the war in Ishval, she had a natural dislike for the military. Now that Ed was part of it she hated it even more, Roy was just one of the people beside First Lieutenant Hawkeye who had been kind of like a big sister to her and helped Winry when she didn't know what she should about the boys. "I am charging you Colonel Mustang, his damages and repairs. I can't believe after he finally got his own arm back only to lose it again."

Winry sagged a bit and Roy helped her sit down. He knew it was difficult and for some strange reason since Ed wasn't here to help her that Roy needed to be the one she yelled at even when she didn't fully mean what she was saying at the moment. After all Roy was to blame for all her recent unhappiness and anger. Roy knew he deserved whatever she had to dish out to him. He would take it and accept that he was really the reason that his friend and subordinate whom he almost viewed as a little brother. Though if he spoke that allowed Ed would have his head so fast it would not even matter if he was sorry for what happened.

It was because of Mustang that Ed had held back their wedding because of his research, well that and because he was so scared to actually marry her, even though from what Hawkeye said it was Ed who asked for the engagement. Mustang had laughed so hard he fell out of his chair as a result. Hawkeye had been none too pleased about Roy's reaction, and got back at him by informing him that he was to be her escort since he was supposed to be the best man and she was the bride's maid. Roy had never felt as ashamed as he did the moment Hawkeye said those words. He even had the good graces to look embarrassed and blush at the realization that Ed had asked for him to be the best man and not his brother Al.

"Miss Rockbell, I am very sorry and the military is doing everything they can to find out what caused the explosion. That being said, I can assure…" he started.

"Assure me?" Winry croaked angrily, "YOU of all people assure me that the military is doing all they can to help find out what happened to their precious State Alchemist? Sorry doesn't make things better and frankly I don't give to licks why this happened." She screamed as she brandished her trusty wrench. "The reason I am not his wife yet, the reason he is in the condition, is not because of the Military. No. It is your fault that you would not let him retire when he finished his journey and got Al's body back. It is your fault that you couldn't let me go. It was as if you were jealous that he completed his task and wanted to keep him for yourself. YOU are at fault here not the Military, Roy Mustang not Colonel Roy Mustang," she was screaming at this point.

A couple of MP's who were guarding an injured prisoner started forward but Mustang stopped them with a wave of his hand. It was a dismissive gesture and they nodded and returned the few inches that they had moved to resume their post as before. However, they were not at the ready should Mustang need them.

"You are absolutely right, Miss Rockbell," Roy started. "Right now however, Ed needs you to work on him, more than he would want you to place blame. I am sure that he would want you be safe and not worry about who caused the injuries. He would hate to have this done but him being asleep right now may help. If you wish I will have Armstrong or Hawkeye come and stand watch while I work on finding out how the explosion happened in the first place. I will leave that part up to you."

"You will see this through to the end you…" she started but stopped. "Do whatever just stay out of my way," she finally snapped and set about working. "Get me a medical professional a nurse or something in here to help me." Those words where the last she spoke to him for hours after that.

_Hey guys, just a heads up sorry it's so broken up I just wanted to speed things along a bit more. The next Chapter is full of info and so this one and the previous is the filler and I hope you enjoyed. Please review if you feel so inclined. _


	4. Chapter Three

Fullmetal Alchemist:

Anger of the Night

_Chapter Three:_

_Awakening to Darkness_

28 Day from Explosion

Darkness.

It was all he could see, this darkness was surrounding him and though he knew better he felt as though it was trying to suffocate him as well. He felt lost in this darkness. He wanted to escape.

"Edward Elric, please calm down, sir," came a voice to his right it was female voice and from the sounds of it she was just a bit older than him. "Calm down, please."

"Turn on the lights I am awake and you have it so damn dark in here it suffocating," Ed snapped angrily.

"Sir, it just after two pm in the afternoon," the woman says as she tries again to ease him back into the bed he was sleeping on.

"Why is it so dark in here then turn on a light or something," Edward snapped.

"Sir, just calm down and relax. I will get Dr. Marcoh but you have to calm down alright," said the nurse.

This seemed to appease the angry alchemist. "Fine, make it quick," he grumbled as he settle back on the bed. He could tell without reaching to touch the spot where his right arm use to be that the arm was already gone. He was sad to lose it again but he knew that Winry would be happy to have two limbs of his to help repair. He also knew he could live with the automail again.

"I hear my patient is not only awake but being demanding answers to his questions," said the man that had entered the room.

Ed didn't know it was it Dr. Marcoh but felt the voice was familiar. "I know your voice. Tell me who you are," Ed demanded not looking at the doctor but where the voice had come from instead.

"Edward, I am afraid that you have lost some of your ocular input as a result of the explosion of the lab. I am still unsure if it is permeant or temporary. So until there is a change you will be blind," the doctor explained not answering the other question he was posed.

"Fine whatever, I will deal with it. But who the hell are you?"

"Edward, I am Dr. Marcoh. I was placed on your case by request of your CO Roy Mustang. I must go and inform him that you are awake. He will want to see you. Also, Miss Rockbell is here to discuss your automail surgery that was on hold for the most part while you were unconscious," Marcoh explained.

Edward nodded but said nothing more about anything, while he had at first he had accepted he was blind, the truth of what was implied really hit him and he began to wonder if he could even stay in the military or do his job as an alchemist. Worst of all he would not be worthy of Winry either. He was starting to get depressed again. He knew that this would end all hope of being useful to anyone and he began to think that perhaps it would have been better to have just died in the explosion. When he thought that he slowly shook his head to rid his head of such negative thoughts. 'Now is not the time to be thinking like that.' He thought to himself as he tried to think of what was going to happen to him.

There was a soft knocking on the door, just three sharp knocks, and then silence. Edward froze his thoughts at the sound. "Who….Who….Who is it?" he stammered to ask but it sounded so soft that he wasn't even sure the person at the door had heard him. He was just about to speak again and when he heard the door being opened.

"Fullmetal?" came the questioning voice of none other than Roy Mustang.

"What the hell do you want?" grouched Edward though he didn't look up or even in the direction of the voice, he honestly didn't want anyone to see him looking so weak and helpless.

"Well I can see you're just as grouchy as you usually are," Roy said unable to hide the smirk that was also evident in his voice. "Are feeling up to talk about the accident if you remember anything about that is?"

"Sure why not, oh wait, I can't remember anything at all!" Ed snapped looking off in the direction that he hoped was not the same as where Mustang was standing.

Roy for his part was giving Ed a cursory look over. Despite the missing limb and the loss of his sight he had no other major injuries that where visible. He (Roy) understood that Ed was very upset and easily prone to fights of rage, if provoked. His overall condition was improved and now that he was awake from his actual coma he seemed to be alright save for the two obvious injuries.

"I am sorry, Fullmetal," said Roy in a nearly hushed voice.

"What the hell are you sorry for, Colonel Bastard," Ed snapped before realizing he just said that last part out loud. "I mean why do you care?" He had quickly amended.

"For you being in this condition, for your lack of an arm and sight. If I had never asked you to work on this project then we…I mean you would not have been harmed in such a manner. I have already submitted the full report of what I could gather for the evidence at the scene," though Ed could not see it Roy bowed at the waist and hoped the sound of regret was not as evident as it sound to his ears.

"Whatever," was all Ed could say, he wasn't even sure he knew what else to say that since he could hear the undertones of sadness and regret.

"I should also let you know that I have not yet signed off on the military giving you a medical discharge since the thirty days has not passed yet. I did however hear from Fuhrer Grumman that you have been promoted to Lieutenant Colonel as a result of your actions in the lab and all your other actions up to now. He wanted to promote you farther but he didn't feel you would want even the single rank promotion so he only did one promotion. The promotion includes increased pay and access to more research materials, as well as the following; increase research budget, access to officer housing on or off base, a stipend for said off base housing, a food stipend each week for home foods, and your pay per month is increased by 45%. This should help you out when you are not working. Should you wish to continue working with me and depending on the level at which you can work," Roy explained in a military fashion but with a more soft and friendly tone of voice.

"If I can adapted to automail I can adapt to this crap too. I just need a trustworthy person to work by my side they don't have to understand alchemy just be able to write my coded methods and maybe be able to draw in the same methods I can. Which means I need someone who is trainable and willing to learn what I need them to learn. I don't want someone who doesn't understand that things HAVE to be done a certain way but is also willing to forget everything I tell them isn't important. Know anyone like that?" Ed stated.

'So, he wants to continue the research and is willing to ask for an assistant to help him,' Roy thought to himself. "Well Fullmetal that may be a TALL order when it comes to something like that. I could work with you until an assistant could be found that meets your criteria but we also have to rebuild the labs and nearly all the research that you had not reported to me was either burned or destroyed. I am not sure we can even keep this project going if we can't figure out what happened to the lab to cause the explosion to begin with, I do hope you understand," Roy didn't want to discourage the young alchemist since he seemed so eager to return to active duty. He silently snickered at his height jab though it didn't really apply anymore since Ed was nearly the same height as Roy now.

"How long will it take to investigate the explosion?" Ed had chosen to ignore his CO's attempt to get him to rant about his height. It hadn't worked in a while.

"If you had your memories of the event it would be easier. You did have enough presence of mind to get everyone out before the explosion but that was it," explained Roy, "Without your memory we will have to do what we can to piece together what we know about it. And before you start to worry only those in my group and myself are permitted to investigate per the Fuhrer's orders and my own request."

"Thank you," said Ed with a small stain of a blush on his cheeks, "I want to remember everything. I just don't know how to go about it."

"Its fine," said Roy as he took a seat in the chair on the left hand side of Ed's bed. "I want to help in any way possible. I am not sure what you need. But in the meantime please contact me or Hawkeye if you need something pertaining to your recovery. I am sure you will need as much help as possible to get your recovery complete in a quick amount of time. If you like I know a few places you can stay while you are adjusting to the loss of your sight and your new arm. You have medical leave available for up to one year. That includes monthly pay as well as all medical expenses paid."

"Where are these places I could stay, I have been staying the dorms up until I was in the lab where I had a cot and a small kitchen area built in to serve as a room for myself. I don't have anything else," Ed said though he sounded angry he was really just worried about where he could stay.

"Well one place is you could stay with Gracia Hughes, or you can stay with me just until you are more ambulatory on your own." Roy offered those two locations because they were familiar to Ed and Roy could check up on him whenever he needed.

"Fine, whatever, I just stay with you. Though I have never been to your place I will need to stay here till after the surgery on my arm," Ed said now looking down at what he hoped was the bed. "I don't have many choices but just two people in the home would make it easier for me to adjust back down to just myself when I get my own place. Plus I don't want to put Mrs. Hughes out any more than I have in the past. She is finally moving on with her life, and last I heard she was finally dating again. I would not want to be in the way there, staying with you…." Ed trailed off with a stain of blush again highlighting his cheeks. He didn't finish the sentence and hoped he would not need to complete his train of thought on the subject.

"I understand Fullmetal," Roy spoke up right away understanding that the young alchemist didn't what to be a burden to Gracia while she was dating while Roy dated girls who might find him interesting in some way and would not be bothered by his presence in the home. "I will have the guestroom read for you. There is a private bath in it as well. I will need to know you food allergies so I don't make anything you can't have, alright," said Roy as he dug out a piece of paper and pen to write down what Ed would need at home.

"I am allergic to milk, peanuts, and that's all. I don't have a strong allergy to milk but not only do I not like the taste but it doesn't agree with me. Its fine if it's in stews or other cooked goods but straight I can't have." He hid his face with his hair as best he could. He hated telling people about his allergies even Winry and Al didn't know about them. But Roy was trying to help him and he wanted to keep from fighting with the only other person who would take him and help to stay in the Military.

"Ok thank you Ful…I mean Edward. I think when we are in the house and in this room we can drop the formalities for now. Ok," Roy said.

"Right," was all Edward said as he lay back in the bed and tried to find a more comfortable position. "Can Winry come and talk to me about the surgery. I want to get it done as soon as possible?" He asked this as he tried to figure out what do with his eyes and wondering if he is was even looking in the right direction.

Roy nodded before realizing that the boy can't see what he was doing, "Sure, do you want me in here when you are talk to her?"

"No," was the snappish response.

"Ok then I will see you tomorrow. I will have Hawkeye come visit you later she will help you with some things. She can relay any messages you may have for me. Please do not hesitate to contact me should need something." Roy stood and walked to the door.

"Sir," Ed said timidly which was something that Roy never heard from him in all the time he had known him.

"Yes, Ed," Roy turned and walked back beside the bed.

"Umm, would you send for Al if you haven't already," Ed whispered.

Roy smiled, he knew he would want his brother nearby, "He will be here the day after tomorrow," was all Roy said as he walked to the door again, "He knows about the accident but not your condition only that you are in the hospital," with that Roy opened the door and left the room.

Ed didn't really have much time to think about his condition. He was sure that Al would be on the first train back to Amestris and would be in Central City in no time. But what would he feel about the fact his older brother was not only needing an automail arm again but he was also blind as well. Ed did hope that the blindness was temporary and that he would get his sight back at some put, but he wasn't going to hold his breathe on that happening any time soon. Suddenly he felt the need to use the facilities but since he could not see. He decided he would try to call for a nurse to help him. He found he help button and pushed it. Just seconds later a young lady rushed into the room.

"What can I help you with Sir," she ask formally once she knew his rank, thanks to Mustang.

"I, um, need to empty my bladder but, um I don't know how to get to the bathroom," Ed stammered.

"Alright, well we have several options here for that. I can get someone to put in a catheter for you, I can help to the bathroom and back to bed or we can give you bed pan. It would be helpful to move you around a bit to make sure you can walk but you will be very weak since you have been bed bound for nearly a full 30 days. I will leave the choice up to you," she offered in a kind but understanding tone.

"I wanna get up and walk if I can physically do so please," he said as politely as he could since he was so embarrassed.

"Alright, are you going to be ok to wait one second while get another aide to help you. There is only female on staff right now. So, it's up to you if you want just me or if you want more than me," she offered.

"I need to do it soon," was all he said through his flushed cheeks and gritted teeth.

She came to his right side and helped him swing his feet down so he could get to his feet. As he stood for the first time in a while he felt very weak and did everything he could to keep his legs under him. He leaned on here more than he thought he would.

He was half way there when he swore and felt liquid run down his legs to the floor. "Ah shit," he swore again.

"It's alright Lieutenant Colonel. I can help back to bed or take you to the bathroom for a quick bath while your bed is changed and your floor is cleaned. I am sure that a bath will help you a lot. How does that sound?"

He could tell she was trying to be helpful. He didn't want to speak again so he nodded the affirmative but then realized she was giving him an option. "Bath," he said softly. "Mustang," he added. "Want him back here ASAP."

"Understood, sir," she said quickly and then helped him walk to the bathroom. It didn't take long to get his damp gown off and she place him on the toilet in case he needed to further release himself.

He sat there and did release more urine into the bowl of as well as a bit of air. He was sure his face would be permanently stained red from all this he was glad he could get a bath after such an embarrassing event since he woke up. He remembered he asked for Mustang but not sure why he did such a thing but at the time it seemed like a good call.

The nurse helped him into the tub and told him the pull the chain on the wall if he needed help to get out. She put shampoo and soap next to him on a tray and left. It was about five minutes after she left that there was knock on the bathroom door.

"Um, yes," Ed said hesitantly and though he spoke softly he was surprised at how much the room echoed with his voice.

"You requested to see me, Fullmetal," was the voice of Roy Mustang.

"Come in, please forgive the nature of my appearance," he whispered softly.

Roy just barely heard the sound of Ed's voice and though the nurse had told him that Ed was taking a bath he was still blushing slightly at the idea of seeing the boy in a naked state of dress. "I understand." He said as he walked into the room. The lid of the toilet was now down and so he sat on it.

Ed was sitting in the tub laying back with his head resting on the edge of the tub. The nurse had turned off the water and pulled the curtain so only the upper part of Ed's shoulders and head was visible from Roy's seat. They both were grateful for that though Ed didn't know about it yet. Ed had a blush staining his cheeks. Roy had an idea as to what the blush was about.

"I can only see your head Ful…Ed," he explained. "What can I do for you?"

"I need help with physical exercises. I can barely walk on my own and I know I am going to be needing sensory training as well. Despite how well I am seem to be adjusting I am going to be honest with you, sir…I mean Roy, I am terrified of this blindness. I want to stay in the military but I know I need more help that I might be willing to admit. So before I go back to being the stubborn kid I always am I wanted to ask for help now. I know I could have asked you when I was in a less vulnerable state than this but well," He lifted his left arm to show just atrophied his arm muscles where. "I don't have much muscle mass left and I need to build it up again. I am not sure what Marcoh told you but I need more help than even he may understand and I WON'T ask Winry or Al for help in this matter."

"So if I understand correctly you are asking for help to get back to be fit to work with a lab and be self-sufficient while not asking anyone but me for help?" Roy asked to get clarification. "You also asked me here while you were in the tub so you could show me full extent of your weaknesses. I have to say I am shocked you would admit that much to me of all people." Roy really was shocked by Ed's admission of need help.

"I know you think it's strange for me to ask for help but even you have to admit that the circumstances are not really normal. I know I am severely limited here on options if I want to stay in the Military I have to prove I am capable to do most of my duties with little to no assistance. As a scientist I can't let my mind go soft just because of this limitation of sight. So my only real option is to ask you for help."

Roy sat there for a moment thinking of what he could do to help the young alchemist that he had come to think of like a little brother, as annoying and stubborn as he always was, he still was a good kid. 'Can I really still call him a kid after all this time and all he has been through over the years? Can he really be a child after all that?' Roy thought to himself before thinking more on what Ed had asked of him.

"Well I can offer as much help with at home training since you will be staying with me. I can do teaching you the alchemy for the blind as well. Well to the best of my own ability since you are far more advanced than I am. As for exercises I could ask Major Armstrong to assist you in that manner or Hawkeye. The other choice would be Falman for the exercise methods. I leave that part up to you. For the training in your sensory I would have to talk to Dr. Marcoh, with your permission about an occupational therapist that could help you with that kind of thing." Roy said. Then as an afterthought he added, "Dr. Marcoh, did say that this may temporary and could end up something goes away after a while. But I can help you with learning to cook and care for yourself at home and have the therapist come into the home to make it easier for you to get comfortable with doing things that are part of normal everyday life. If you would like." Roy offered then was silent while Ed thought about it.

Ed thought this over for a long time as he finally took the time to dunk himself under the water and managed to do alright with getting his breath held at the right time. However, when he was reaching for the shampoo Roy had to help him so he didn't knock the tray over. Ed cursed colorfully before sulking.

"Ed would you want some help getting your hair washed at least?" asked Roy with no hint of amusement or insult.

"I guess," Ed groused as he sulked in the water. He kept his eyes closed as Roy started to skillfully message his scalp and hair. "Have you done this before?" Ed asked before he could stop himself.

"Yes, I had to do this for a few…People in the past," he started to say women but he didn't want to insult the young man.

"Feels good. Thanks."

"Sure, want me to rinse it?"

"Please."

"Alright, tilt you head back as far as you can and still be comfortable, that way I don't get it in your eyes." He said as he gentle tilted Ed's head back and the young man do the rest while he used the only thing he had on hand to use. A small basin used for sponge baths. He filled it with some of the bath water and then slowly pulled it over Ed's head and then repeated until Ed's hair was completely clear of soap. "Alright, Ed your hair is clear," said Roy as he started to tilt Ed's head forward.

"Thanks," Ed said as he tried to reach of the body soap. He missed and accidently hit Roy in the upper thigh, "Shit, sorry."

"It's ok, here," he said as he handed Ed the wash cloth and some the soap. "If you like I wash your back."

"Oh um sure," was Ed's soft reply.

Roy careful washed his back shoulders and neck. "How are you doing Ed?" Roy asked concerned with how silent the young man was being. When he got no response, "Edward are you alright?"

"Huh," was Ed's sleepy.

"Hey now I am not washing all your body. You should not fall asleep in the tub. Come on get washed up and then I will help you get back to bed ok."

"'mkay," Ed mumbled as he quickly washed all the important parts of his body.

"You stay there for a second while I get you some clothes. DON'T fall asleep, Ed, that's and order Fullmetal. Understand," Roy commanded. Ed only nodded as he was focusing on his washing task. Roy was only gone a second since when he stepped out of the bathroom he found some clean clothes on the bed there for Ed already. It was his old clothing and a small letter from Hawkeye with read:

_Sir,_

_ Thought Ed would like these back. Nurse said that he could be released later today if he can hold down food. Stay with him I am working on your other project and will have it done by the time you get home. Don't worry your work can wait for today._

_ Hawkeye_

'That woman is something else,' Roy thought as he took the clothes and towels back to the bathroom to help Ed out of the tub.

When he walked back in the room Ed sat in the tub that was now drained and was shivering from the coolness of being wet. Roy put the clothes on the counter next to the sink and set the towels on the toilet before reaching to help Ed stand up.

"You could have waited until I returned to drain the tub you know," Roy said before wrapping an oversized towel around the boy.

"To easy to fall asleep in warm water. Figured if I was cold I could stay awake, sir," Ed said in uncharacteristic expression of rank respect. "Sorry I mean Roy." He quickly corrected.

"Good thinking Ed, but let's get you dried and dressed. Oh and I have some good news for you. I can take you to my place today if you wish the doctor has no problem releasing you later today. So I was given your clothes you have normally worn. Sound good," Roy said as the young man before him shivered and chattered his teeth. Ed nodded his head and started to drop the towel. "Ed can you dry off first then you can start getting dressed. I know you should be able to do that much right?"

"'mkay."

Ed started to dry himself and only when he had almost fell did Roy offer help, which Ed accepted without hesitation. 'At least he understands his limits,' Roy thought to himself.

Roy helped him dry his hair and most of his body he left his more private area's to the young man. Once dried Roy put helped him get his underwear and pants one. They opted to leave off the belt for now.

"They will be bringing you something to eat soon. And Winry is still here. The doctor wants you to get some strength back, before you have the automail surgery." Roy said about 40 minutes later as he came back with some more water for Ed.

"That's ok I need to get use to one thing at a time I am guessing." Ed said this as more acknowledgement than anything else.

20 Minutes later

The meal arrived the included a soup, chicken noodle, crackers, and juice. He was told he needed to work his way up to more food so he didn't over stress his body. He was thankful for the small amount they gave him because he wasn't sure his stomach could have taken much more than that. It wasn't long after that that Winry came in to see him.

"Ed, I am glad you're doing well," she said. She sounded a bit shy and it slightly annoyed him.

"Besides being blind and back to one arm yeah I am just fine." He snapped.

"Oh sorry, I…"

"It fine, sorry I snapped at you. So anyway, you have to look at my detachment to see what all has to be replace with the new port for my arm right?"

"Yes, I will get a nurse to help me. I don't want to cause you any extra harm. If possible I want to get the port in before your arm is built. I know you have to adjust to a lot, I just want to help with some of the transition, if I am able too."

"I understand. Marcoh wants me to wait but I disagree."

"I can talk to him for you and I am sure that Colonel Mustang can talk to him as well." Winry said as she looked at the said man in question who stood and nodded.

"Yes I will go talk to him myself now. I think you getting set with the port would be for best considering the fact it takes time to heal and your missing arm has healed over the last month." He then left the room.

The nurse, who had come in thanks to the call button, helped Winry remove Ed's shirt and then Winry looked at the damaged area. "Surprisingly it was a clean amputation. Which means this isn't much worse than when you lost it before. So the surgery will be about the same as last time. I will have to do part of it while your awake of course, the first part is done with your asleep then we wake you for the nerve connection. This gets your port and the temporary port plug in place. I will take my time and create the custom arm and a matching leg to go with it. I figured you would need a replacement since you had not had any adjustments since two years ago before you left to come here." Winry explained.

"I understand and yeah I was going to take a couple days off with the weekend to have you do the maintenance I needed done but well. I guess that was nearly last month."

"Yeah," Winry said. "Would you want to get back into a hospital gown for this or something?" She asked trying to offer him help.

"No not yet. Don't want to jump the gun just yet," he said cautiously.

"I understand," Winry said, "Well how are you adjusting otherwise I know you have only been up for a few hours but I am glad you will here when Al comes back. He was worried when I called him in Xing. He wanted to come right away. Colonel Mustang said it would be a wasted trip to just sit in the hospital room for days on end. Besides Al had some important research that was just starting to come to bear when your accident happened. So we convinced him to stay until you woke up. Of course, Al had a few choice words to say about that but he relented after Mai Chang talked to him for a couple of minutes. He did make me swear to let him know right away when you woke up. Well, he will be here tomorrow evening." She said with a smile that she knew he could not see but could hear in her voice.

"I am glad. I feel like I was gone for a long time and have a lot to catch up on. I just want to get back to work and finish my own research and I don't want Al to stay too long because he needs to finish his as well." Ed said in a stern toned voice.

"I understand that too Edward, but just remember he was and still is worried about you."

"I know and I will try to put up with him for as long as possible."

"Good because I don't want to have to hit a blind man." She said with a laugh. Ed joined her with the laugh.

Meanwhile with Doctor Marcoh and Mustang

"Are you insane? Is he?" snapped Marcoh, "He has not had time to adjust to the blindness. I don't care how good he is at healing He would still have issue adjusting to so much at one time."

"I know but I agree and stand by Miss Rockbell and Ed's choice of putting in the port. The pain is very difficult to manage and he will be staying with me when he is released from here so his final care will be mine to deal with. He will not be getting the arm right away. He will need to have some physical therapy and occupational therapy as well. I will help with some of it and the rest will be handled with my team and a therapist, which he would like you recommendation of one what can help him get back on his feet the quickest." Roy stated matter of factly, which left little room as to what was needing to happen to make things transition quickly for his subordinate.

"I don't like this idea of yours but I know of one person who could do it," Marcoh said clearly upset with this turn of events. "You know them very well, and he works for you already," explained Marcoh. "Ask Jean Havoc to help you with his therapy. Jean learned quiet a lot after his temporary paralysis. I think he will do nicely also one of his sister's has a son who was blinded when he was about five years of age, much younger than Edward, but the skills are the same either way. He will need to learn to read braille and we will need to get him a braille typewriter for him to do his research. He will need a cane for when he walks alone or is allow at home. Also he will need to wear special glasses to protect the actual eyes from being damaged even if he can't see."

"Is there anything else he needs for while he is living with me?" Roy asked, "Anything I need to do to make things easier for him?"

"Yes, allow him to do thing on his own as much as possible, the reason is because he has to learn what he can do and how to modify things he is used to doing to a new way to help him deal with the loss of his sight. Some things we take for granted he has to learn to do all over again. He will be angry and he will get frustrated with the things he can't do anymore. He may even hurt himself at times trying to do things. But babying him will only make things worse in the end. He has to learn to do things in a new way to be able to be self-sufficient. Also listen to what he says, the word "can't" should not be allowed as much in terms of what he isn't able to do. He can do them just he has to do them differently that is where he will lose his temper more and may even become depressed when he finds new things he isn't able to do anymore. He should not be yelled at and you or someone else should not just do it for him. He needs to learn to do those things for himself in the new way. I hope that makes sense. Now there will be somethings he will never be able to do and those things you should help him with but don't do it in a way that makes him ashamed or depressed just offer to help him. If he wants to try to do it himself that is ok but supervise him so he isn't harmed." Marcoh explained though he sounded as though he was being very vague and repeating himself.

"I understand and should I just use my judgment call on everything until he is able to do things better on his own," Roy asked knowing how badly Ed wanted to be his old self again.

"Barring any complications in his condition he should be fine with your judgment just make sure he doesn't try to start cooking for a while. We don't want him being treated for major burns ok," Marcoh said with a chuckle.

"Ok," Roy said with a chuckle of his own. He headed back to Ed's room with new hope that the alchemist might one day be able to do all the things he use to do just in a different manner than before. 'One can only hope that nothing more will happen to this young man anytime soon.'

If only Roy had known what was going to happen just a few weeks later he might have changed how things would play out beforehand.

~~~_Ok, wow, now that is a really long chapter! Sorry for the long wait but this chapter is so worth it. I am sure some of you will say this chapter was kind of rushed but I had a lot to put in here. I may make some edits later on after I have gone as far as I can on the story but for the time being this is what it is. I am planning to see if I can create some graphics for this one on Deviant Art but I am not much of a drawer so please bear with me as I work on the story and the art. Love ya all. More to come._


	5. Chapter Four

Fullmetal Alchemist:

Anger of the Night

_Chapter Four:_

_Working through the Darkness_

The move to Roy's two-bedroom apartment was rather easy when you didn't have to do anything but sit there and be told what to do and when to do it. However, like always Ed was not really happy about the fact he really was out of his element. It had been two weeks since he had his surgery for the automail port and he was doing well with that. He had been learning to read braille as well while in the hospital. He even gained some extra weight, besides what he had gained from the automail port. He was able to eat well and had started on some basic workout routines that was helping him gain back his muscles in his legs and back. He did some weight lifting with Armstrong to gain some extra mass on his upper body. In two weeks he was doing better physically than anyone expected though he still had horrible nightmares and would go through times when he would just refuse to do anything for himself but stay in bed. Finally one day, after one of his little tantrums, everyone left him alone even when he called for help until finally he got up and started to do things on his own. Then he was lectured for an hour by Roy, Armstrong, Winry, Al (who had arrived just before his surgery), Hawkeye, and even Havoc and Marcoh. He got the idea of being a brat out of his head after he was hit upside the head with a wrench by, not Winry but, Al.

"Brother, your acting like you did when you were a child. Grow up this isn't just about your disability, you need to start acting your age." Al had snapped then stormed out of the room and refused to return for three days.

Ed learned that day that he could not just be his bratty self he need to start doing stuff for himself if he wanted to be treated as he wanted to be treated. He was learning his limits and learning to go past some of them. By the two week mark, which was when he would leave the hospital and move in with Roy he was able to dress, feed, bath, and in general terms do most of his own care save for a few small things. He was doing really well in reading braille and could type rather fast. He would be getting his new Automail arm and leg the following week and he would be whole for the most part. The worst part is he still had the horrible nightmares that all end with him screaming bloody murder. It got so bad that he had to sleep with someone in the room with him at all times or he would fall out of bed.

Ed did his physical therapy every day with the help of Havoc and Al, in the mornings after breakfast would find him sparring with Al and just before lunch Havoc with have him do some basic combat training sans a gun. Twice a week he spent time learning to walk around his home with little help and managed to only walk into one door and two walls by the end of the first week. He still had to learn about the right rooms to walk into, more than once he walked in on Winry and even on Roy while they were using the half bath because he was trying to get to the porch.

He had yet to start learning to cook and doing shopping was something that all and Winry tried to help with but it was surprising the Roy helped him the most with that. They would go on Saturday's to get the weeks foods. Ed was trying figure out if he was holding an apple or a potatoes and no matter what Al said it was not getting though to Ed that he was holding a turnip.

"Ed, feel this," explained Roy after the first five minutes of the boys arguing. "What do you feel?"

"It's hard yet smooth. The bottom is uneven and the top has a stem."

"Okay now this."

"It's rough and seems to have dimples all over."

"Okay now the first one I handed you was an Apple and the second was a potato."

"Oh," Ed said embarrassed by his mistake.

"Now try this one and tell me what you feel," Roy explained calmly he gave no hint of annoyance or even being upset. Instead, he used a tone that he would use when carefully explaining something to someone who didn't know the answer to a question he had asked them.

"This one is slightly smoother than a potato but rougher than the apple, also this one has a few dimples but there are more like small ridges than dimples." Ed again explained.

"The reason for that is because you are now holding a turnip."

"I see," Ed exclaimed excitedly now that he understood what it was he was feeling.

Roy pulled Al to the side and said, "You didn't do anything wrong but you needed to give him a point of reference before he could understand what you were saying."

"I am trying to be helpful but I feel like I am more of bother than a help except when he is sleeping," Al whined softly hoping Ed didn't hear him. "I am trying but what I explained wasn't good enough."

"Al you are not a bother, he needs his brother, I just remember I had a lot to learn while I was blind so I guess I have a small leg up on things with that. Thus why I know how to help him with some of his occupational skills. While you help him with sparring and doing his physical training. So do not ever think you are a bother because nothing could be farther from the truth, okay." Roy said to the younger Elric while keeping one eye on Ed.

"Ed see if you can find a couple of oranges and bring them to me ok."

"Got it."

"Watch him but don't help him even if he get them wrong. Just pick up a correct one if he does and follow him back. He has to learn the feel of the things before he will know what each one feels like. You are doing very well but this is a training time for you as well. You need to learn patience with him about things he use to know very well. He is basically learning all over again how to do things that we, as people who can see, take for granted."

Roy watched the two brothers go off and find the fruit he asked for, it took about ten minutes but the boys returned with the correct fruit. "Ed you are doing very well. Next week we will try to do this again ok be ready to do it again ok." Roy explained as they walked together to the checkout lines."

"Okay, I will," he said with a happy chipper tone of voice. Ed was proud he could help with some of the things he use to do when he was younger and helped him mother with the shopping. However, he knew that it was very different since he was needing to do things more with touch than he did with his eyes. He was always feeling like a part of himself was missing but with every new thing he learned he missed that part less and less.

The following week was a bit more challenging since there was the added complication of Al needing to head back to Xing to be with Mai Chang. Al didn't want to leave since he would miss so much of what Ed was learning and Roy was ready for the brothers to part ways since they were fighting continuously about everything. Ed was fine when it was just Roy but as soon as Al comes in the room Ed seems to become upset with everything Roy tries to teach him. The only time they seem to get along is when they were sparring. Finally after a big blow out the Wednesday before Al was leaving Roy had a talk with Ed about what was bothering him after Al had apparently hit him in the face for something and then stormed out of the house slamming the door behind him.

"Ed what is going on with you and Al every time I turn around you and Al are at each other's throats. I didn't think you two where that much different from each other that you would fight like cats and dogs. It's almost like you can't stand to be in the same room without laying into one another," Roy asked after Al had slammed Ed's bedroom door and storm out of the house and seemingly down the street.

"He just doesn't understand why I can't do everything I did before my accident now that I had some training. I tried to explain it's not like Alchemy where you do a bit of studying and you can wing it. I have to concentrate on everything I do from how hard I grip my automail hand to the texture of the foods I want to buy." Ed actually sniffled as he fought back the tears that Roy could see in his sightless eyes, "He says I am just making excuses and that when I had first gotten my automail back when I was little I was up walking in days and could fight and do everything in a matter of weeks. That my whole recovery time may have been a year but I was able to do everything I did before I lost my limbs. Now, he says that I am lazy and don't want to do anything for myself, like put the tooth paste on the toothbrush or button my shirt. He says I am just using my disability as an excuse to get others to do things for me," Ed, who was already in a sad mood thanks to Al, was now bawling like a toddler who was spanked, finally letting loose the torrent of emotions that he had been suppressing until that moment..

"Ed is that how Al really thinks of you or is he frustrated because you rely on me more than him. It may be that he is jealous of the attention you pay to me and not really angry with you?"

"I don't know. I am not lazy I am working hard to do stuff on my own," whined Ed.

"Yes you are working really hard. Did you explain to Al that the reason it's taking longer for your recovery is because you also are dealing with a secondary limitation, namely your blindness? You said that it wasn't the same as studying alchemy but did you explain in a more understandable manner? Like how when you first learn to write your name it isn't very nice looking but over time, a lot of time, you get to the point that its very nice looking or that learning to read didn't happen overnight. I am sure that if you had told him those kinds of things then he would understand it better," Roy tried. He knew that learning those things may seem really simple but honestly those are very difficult to do if you are learning for the first time.

"I did try to explain but he would not let me say two words about it. He would interrupt me saying that everything I was saying was an excuse to be lazy or to not have to do anything."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"Well, I don't know I guess. I love him, I mean he is my little brother but he just seems to have gotten worse since Winry left. The worst thing is he says I should break off my engagement to Winry now that I am blind so I don't burden her. I have never hear him speak to me in such a way before in all the time I have known him, which is his whole life."

"Do you want me to have a talk with him?" Roy asked again trying really hard to keep his temper in check at what Ed had said. Al had not right to say such a thing to Ed even if he had meant it in a nice way it sounded awfully mean even to his ears.

"Please, if he is going to be like that perhaps then he should go stay in a hotel or just go back to Xing sooner because, I am sure you would agree, I don't need that kind of shit in my life right now."

Roy could not believe that Al would deliberately hurt Ed in such a way but then again Al had always been the little brother and to suddenly be in charge of all of Ed's care may be more than Al can handle due to his nature to help others. Al was a caring a person but seeing someone like Ed so dependent on others for some things was difficult even for Roy.

"I will have a talk with him, if you want," Roy offered knowing how hard this must be on the young man who has lost so much in his short life. He may be an adult but he has been through more hell in his short number of years than most veterans of war have in a single war.

Ed didn't respond he just nodded his head. Then he stood and staggered in the direction of the bathroom. Once inside the room he shut the door, as if he wanted to say leave me alone but didn't want to say anything more about it. Roy stood and left the room to see if he could find the younger Elric boy and find out what was causing such a rift between the two brothers. He didn't have search long before locating the young man in the back yard under one of the trees with his back to the house.

"Alphonse?"

A small gasp from the younger man was what greeted him. "Colonel," he said in shock then swiped at the few tears that still collected in eyes but didn't spill out. "I am sorry, sir, I have been very rude while staying in your home I hope you can forgive me."

"Al, there is nothing to forgive, not by me at any rate. However, you should apologize to your brother who is thinking you hate him for not recovering in the speed you think he should. He even told me that if you didn't want to be around perhaps staying at a hotel or you could head back to Xing. He is sure that you want him to just get over the blindness and learning to deal with things as quickly as you expect him too. However, think of it like this he is learning to do things with one key thing missing now that he had before."

"What is he missing that he didn't have before?" Al asked somewhat naïvely.

"And he is the one who is blind," Mustang said bemused by Al's idiocy, "Al, he can't see any more maybe permanently," he nearly shouted. "Honestly he is having a rough time dealing with that loss more than losing a couple of limbs as a child or even getting his new arm blown off in an explosion. He is back to having automail again, but that is nothing compared to not having his sight. Believe me when I tell you this is not something he can just simply adjust to like he usually does." Roy explained calmly as he watched the young Elric brother consider what he was being told. "Just keep in mind what you choose to do make sure you at least tell Ed you are sorry for being so cruel to him these last few days. I know he is a proud kid but just remember he is working hard to learn things as quickly as possible. Keep in mind he is farther along in learning than you may think. Just keep that in your mind as you think ok," with that Roy turned on his heel and headed back to check on Ed before he started the meal for the evening.

~~_Hey there guys this chapter is kinda short compared to the last one but the next one is going to be much longer. Just so you know the next chapter will contain some rather dark themes if you don't like these kinds of themes please avoid reading that chapter. It will leave some questions but its better that you avoid that chapter than to become upset with me, the Author. Please have a great day and please rate if you feel the desire to do so._


End file.
